


let the rain fall down ;; john deacon

by taylorsroger (buckyrogers)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyrogers/pseuds/taylorsroger
Summary: The reader is terrified of thunderstorms, but John’s always there to help her get through them.





	let the rain fall down ;; john deacon

**Author's Note:**

> A bad written fluff! Also, there’s a bit of swearing. I’m having a lot of mood drops lately and I need to forget them somehow. So, I decided to write a John Deacon fluff for y'all! Also because I’m the one who’s terrified of thunderstorms. It’s raining a lot and I’m having to face them all alone, oh, well… Anyway, hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes. Feedback is always appreciated!

The rain fell heavily, splattering the apartment windowpanes, big and heavy droplets of water quickly ran down the glass. The wind loudly ran through the crack under the apartment door. John slowly pushed the door open, carefully carrying his bass inside a bag. He usually left it at the studio, but he knew he would be playing it that night.

“YN?” he called uncertain, the pitch black apartment was a clearly giveaway that she hadn’t gotten home yet.

A sudden flash illuminated the room, closely followed by a thunder so loud that John cursed. He nervously bit his lips as he propped the bass bag against the wall behind the apartment door, closing it behind him. YN was supposed to be home by then. The fact was that she was stuck in the library of the university, too afraid to move because of the rain. She had  _always_  been  _terrified_ of thunderstorms.

She had planned to leave the university early, where she had been working on her research in order to conclude her master’s degree in Chemistry, but her tutor had prevented her from doing so. He kindly dedicated his night to trash every single word she had written so far. There she sat, alone, notebooks and heavy books opened in front of her scared figure while she listened to the rain splattering the high windows. Thoughts about her tutor’s rather harsh words were long forgotten as her body shivered at every flashlight that ripped the cloudy night sky and at every thunder that blasted through her ears.

Lamps were lit on the wooden tables across the gigantic library. There were a few graduation students devouring books before a day of long exams in a desperate try to learn everything they possibly could. She averted her gaze back to her writings and the opened books. The lights faltered slightly as a sudden flash invaded the library, causing YN to desperately close her eyes as a deafening thunder resonated through the silent place.

“Honey, do you want a ride home?” her long-time friend whispered-asked, touching YN’s shoulder lightly.

“Oh, I’m fine,” YN answered, quite scared at the sudden interaction. “I still have these books to read by the end of the night. Something’s going wrong with the experiments at the laboratory.”

“I’m sorry.”

YN shrugged, wincing at another flashlight. “It’s alright.”

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride home? It wouldn’t bother me at all.”

“I’m fine, really. John’s picking me up, by the way,” she quickly lied. God, she was becoming an expert in forging lies. “Thank you for offering the ride. Please, drive safely.”

“I will, YN, don’t worry.”

She disappeared through the high shelves. YN sighed, closing her eyes once again. It was actually  _pathetic_ , wasn’t it? Being terrified of the rain as she was, she felt like a whiny five-year-old child. She felt nauseous at the noise of the droplets of the water being so violently thrown against whatever windowpanes; she felt threatened by the roughness of the flashlights and the thunders; she felt weak facing Nature’s force.

John, on the other hand, never underestimated her fears, nor thought they were childish. He needn’t any explanations; he needn’t it to make sense. Seeing that, after a long hour waiting, there was no sign of her, John snatched the car keys from its hook by the apartment door and rushed downstairs. He knew she wouldn’t dare to step outside until the rain had stopped. He also knew exactly where to find her.

He drove carefully through the rainy night. The windshield wipers moved fast, the droplets of water insistently blurring the glass. The soft music on the radio could faintly be heard as he firmly gripped the steering wheel between his hands.

“YN, love,” John’s soft voice reached her ears as his wet hands reached her shoulders. She cringed away at the sudden contact. He felt her tense muscles through the fabric of her thin button up shirt.

“For God’s sake, John!” she exhaled, a relieved laugh escaping from her lips as her hands reached her chest.

He smiled, pressing his lips against the top of her head, a few droplets of water falling upon her. After parking by the university, the walk to the library had been quite long. His hair was damp, clothes stained by the cold water, shoes drenched.

“I couldn’t leave my girl alone on a rainy night,” he whispered against her cheek, softly pressing a kiss to her skin.

YN’s face turned a slight shade of red at those words, retreating herself from his touch. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no.  _Hell, no!_  Don’t be sorry,” he insisted, pulling at the empty wooden chair beside her and quickly sitting down, one of her hands in between his larger ones. “I’m picking you up. Let’s go home, love.”

She nodded, gulping slightly. John helped her gather her mess, closing the books she had been fake-reading since the rain started pouring. She shoved the notebooks inside her bag as he quickly went to the front desk in order to ask for a book loan. After stuffing the books into her bag, he seized it in his hands and both of them reached the heavy wooden doors.

“We’ll have to run to the car,” John bit his lips. “Is that okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” she faintly answered.

“I’m right beside you, don’t worry,”

The minutes spent running were anxious ones. YN would cringe at the flashlights, crying out in fear as the pitch black campus surrounded her. John quickly unlocked the car, shoving her bag in the backseat as she hurriedly reached the passenger seat. Soon, he followed, reaching the driver seat and closing the door thud. The muffled sound of the rain reached their ears. As John started the car, the soft sound of the music coming from the radio caused YN to snuggle into her seat.

“Thank you, John,” she murmured, reaching for thigh and squeezing it softly in a caring gesture. Their eyes locked for a split second, John smiled as he saw in her gleeful eyes how much those words meant.

“As I said, I couldn’t leave my girl alone on a rainy night,” he uttered as his fingers gently wrapped around her hand on his thigh, bringing it to his lips and pressing a light kiss against her skin.

The drive back to their shared apartment was silent. It was a comfortable silence, though. YN had her eyes closed as John sang along with the songs played on the radio. His voice had a delicious soothing effect on YN’s tense muscles.

As they reached the apartment, John instantly helped her get rid of her damp coat. “What do you think about having a relaxing bath?”

“Hm, will you join me?” she asked innocently.

“Do you want me to join you?”

She bit her lips as a shy smile found its way to her features. John pecked her lips, taking that as a  _‘yes’_. “Go ahead, then. I’ll join you in a few minutes. I was planning on preparing a mug of hot chocolate. I’m just gathering the ingredients… Or do you prefer tea?”

“Hot chocolate, please.”

YN reached the bathroom, turning the lights on. She could still hear the rain splattering the windowpanes around the apartment, the wind still violently tried to break inside as it hit the fierce building. She quickly filled the bathtub with steaming water, concentrating in the gentle flow of the transparent liquid through the silver faucet.

“Fuck!” she screams as a thunder echoes outside, so loud it seems a bomb exploded right beside their block of apartments. The lights faltered and YN rummaged through the bathroom in order to reach the door and run to John’s warm embrace.

However, before she could give more than two steps away from the bathtub, the lights wholly went out. YN froze in the spot, nervously digging her nails in the palms of her hands as a strangled cry escaped from her lips and a wan expression found its way to her features.

John’s heart raced as he rummaged through the cupboards in search for a candle and some matches. Soon, his face was illuminated by the bright orange firelight of the candle as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, firmly gripping the tea plate to which he had glued the candle.

“You’re safe, love,” John whispered as he propped the tea plate on the marble sink.

YN nodded eagerly, exhaling in relief. John filled the bathroom with candles, creating a comfortable dimly lit yet romantic atmosphere, breaking the chaotic one created by the thunderstorm. As YN slowly stripped naked, shivering at the cold air that invaded the bathroom, John filled the bath with bubbles. He happily splashed the water so that more bubbles formed, some reaching the tiled floor.

“This is good enough,” she uttered, a gleeful smile on her lips as she approached the bathtub.

“It’s perfect!” he exclaimed, quickly getting rid of the shirt he wore.

YN got into the bathtub, slowly letting the steaming water engulf her tense muscles. “God, this is marvelous.”

She inhaled deeply before submerging in the water. Whipping her eyes and blinking a few times because of the amount of bubbles that surrounded her, she laughed slightly, looking around for John. He watched her features softening as she entertained herself with the bubbles.

“Come on! Are you staying there?” she motioned for him to approach the bathtub, stretching one of her lathery hands in his direction

Sitting up, she gave him room to accommodate himself behind her. She rested her back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her slippery body, gently kissing her shoulders. “Are you feeling better?”

“Absolutely. Thank you, John,” she murmured, turning her upper body in order to face him and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Their intimate moment seemed to push her previous fear to the back of her mind. The thunders kept echoing outside, but John’s presence was enough to make her feel safe. The candled slowly burned out as John kissed every bit of her skin he could reach, massaging her tense back and gently washing her hair, brushing his fingers at her scalp and making shivers go down her spine. She had her eyes closed as he washed her body, his fingers deliciously pressing against her skin.

“Your turn, come on,” she whispered against his fingers as she pressed light kisses to them.

Both of them shuffled in the bathtub, slopping water and bubbled all over the tiled floor. John now had his back pressed against her chest, propping his head on her chest as she cupped water in her hands, gently letting it flow through John’s soft hair. He closed his eyes, smiling cheerfully at the tingling sensation that ran through his veins.

The soft splash of the water was nothing compared to the big droplets of water that still hit the windows. Honestly, he preferred that relaxing sound either. After the water had cooled down enough to make them shiver, both of them left the bathtub, wrapping their bodies in fluffy towels. A few candles had their firelight extinguished.

YN was already snuggled on the living room couch, a few pillows pressed under her relaxed body when John finished cooking the hot chocolate. He reached the candle lit living room holding two mugs. Sitting down beside her, she pressed her head to his chest and both of them snuggled together on the couch.

“This one’s for you,” John handled her one of the mugs in his hands.

“But this is your favorite mug,” YN frowned, uncertainly wrapping her fingers around it.

“For my favorite girl,” he laughed heartily, winking at her as YN smiled brightly.

“Cheesy,” she murmured as she leaned back again against his chest. “How your day at the studio?”

John’s heart leapt at those words. He had been anxiously waiting for that moment. John  _loved_ to talk about his days at the studio, his eyes lit up in a way YN had never seen anyone’s eyes lightening up before. Due to his known enthusiasm and excitement, he shyly looked down at their intertwined hands.

YN rolled her eyes, quickly turning her body in his direction, sitting cross-legged on the couch. “You know you can tell me.”

He smiled. “Yeah.”

“Go on, then,” she encouraged him, taking a sip at the hot beverage.

“Well, it was… It was pretty good,” he smiled sweetly. YN could  _hear_  the happiness in his voice. “I wrote a new song, you know. I have been working on it for a while now and I finished writing it a few days ago. So, today I showed it to the boys. Freddie loved it.”

Fondness was what he was all about when Freddie’s name escaped from his lips, which had YN smiling lovingly at John. God, she  _loved_  to hear him talking about music. It was one of the most beautiful things she had seen in her entire life. He was so passionate about it, that she was inspired by him every day to become a musician as well.

“Do you have a name for it already?”

“ _’You’re My Best Friend’_ ,” he told YN, taking a sip from the hot chocolate. “Hm, this is good!”

“Stop it!” she playfully punched his arm.

“Are you telling me you didn’t like it?”

“I like it! You know I do, John,” she laughed, pecking his lips. “Now, tell me… Did you and the boys polish it up, then?”

“Yeah, we did,” he anxiously answered without being able to hold back a smile.

YN bit her lips. She  _knew_  John was waiting for that question. “Would you play it for me?”

He laughed. “Yes, of course!”

“Oh, fuck!” she hissed as another extremely loud thunder reached their ears and John got up from the sofa, propping his mug on the coffee table.

He reached the couch once again, holding his bass. Sitting cross-legged in front of YN, he propped the instrument on his lap. About to play it, he licked two of his fingers before plucking away at the strings. He quietly sang the lyrics, which had YN closing her eyes in pure happiness.

His soft voice would reach her ears, accompanied only by the bass line. She loved to listen to the non-recorded raw songs, being able to identify each of John’s bass lines when they ended up being recorded.

“This is beautiful, John,” she whispered, opening her eyes.

“Is it?” he asked uncertain.

“Definitely! The boys must’ve loved it.”

“It’s way better when we’re all playing it together.”

“It’s not. I like to listen to you playing and singing along, something you don’t do a lot in the studio.” she uttered, reaching for his hand idly propped against the bass strings.

“Thank you, YN,” he sincerely said.

She smiled and leaned against his soft lips, kissing them passionately. A flashlight invaded the quiet living room and the thunder which followed it had John jumping up, his muscles suddenly tensing as he swore against YN’s lips.

“Oh, well…” she laughed as his cheeks turned a light shade of red. “Someone’s scared.”


End file.
